Into the Hollows
by Panickid23
Summary: Ignacia Silvera is the thing that keeps the Varia household afloat. She's the maid, secretary, party planner, personal assistant, and babysitter. so she's not too happy when she's officially inducted into the Elite. But her feelings are about to change.
1. Intro

**So, I'm back! I've become addicted to Reporn!, so uh, i'm gonna contribute to the cause. **

**This story includes: ****Bisexuality, sex, violence, profanity, more sex, booze, some more sex, and violence**

* * *

She remembered the fear that trickled ominously into her heart as she was driven to her doom.

She remembered the faces of the family members who had crumbled under the horrible fate she was to experience in a very short amount of time.

She remembered the hate that mingled with terror as she met each of her executioners face to face. As her heart sped up to inhuman speeds, her head was lowered onto the chopping block, the silver blade hanging over her head as it glints in the Italian sun.

The air had stilled, waiting for cold metal to meet heated flesh in a calculated, precise dance. As he held the lever, one of her executioners spoke out to the audience in a booming voice.

"Listen up shit sacks! Bel, fucking stuff your sniggering hole before I stuff that piece of shit crown in it! Now, this is the new _Padrone_."

And just like that, 17 year old Ignacia Silvera's proverbial head had been cut off.

Iggy was the Silvera torch carrier, now wielding the title of "_Padrone della Varia la casa_". Or, in more realistic terms, "The unlucky soul who gets to do pretty much everything that needs to be done in the Varia Family's museum of a mansion all by his/her lonesome".

She was now assuming role of her mother, grandmother, great grandmother, and so on. In addition, her parents watched as her head, aka freedom, rolled around blinking wildly on the floor, a wide grin plastered on their faces.

Her 12 year old sister, Arcangelo Lorenda Pio Daniela Silvera ("Angelo" for short), watched with a mix of pity,amusement, and fear on her pale face. She understood that this would be her fat sack of shit to carry around in a couple years, but it didn't make it any less fun to watch her sister on the chopping block.

Really, she had nothing against working at the Varia mansion. The job paid hella good, including college tuition and medical/dental expenses, and she stayed in the mansion with her own suite. However, it was the Varia's history with its service people that pissed her off.

You see, the Silvera family branched off in the house according to skills. For example, the elderly, women, and girls did the soft work. They were the gardeners, interior designers, chefs, pool boys, and valet services. The able-bodied men and boys did all the muscle work around the house. They were the technicians and such.

Since they were split into groups, each had a manager of sorts that acted as a well... manager.

Above those managers was the _Padrone_.

Iggy had the short end of the stick. As _Padrone_, you cleaned, washed clothes, ran the errands, called and scheduled repairs when they were needed, organized parties, AND oversaw the others.

You also became the nanny of Varia Elite. Which sounds easier than it really is.

And it already sounded pretty damn hard.

The Head was the secretary, cleaning service, manager, and personal assistant all rolled into one body.

On top of that, as a woman AND a newbie, she knew she was in for a hell of an initiation.

However, she was determined not to be broken in like some damn dog like her parents. She had been given the task of running the Varia house, and she was damn sure going to do just that.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The blare of the alarm on her black LG VU woke Iggy up immediately, signaling the beginning of her day.

Always 5:00 AM on the dot, so she could shower, do her hair, and slap some clothes on her ass. After a quick shower, she laid out the tools of the trade: her hair curler, a brush, scissors, eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss.

An alert on her phone pinged onto the screen as she put the final additions on her stylish Cleopatra bob for the day, reminding her to hit up the surgical store to get more bandages, antiseptic, and surgical tools.

She also had to tell Fran he was now taking care of the Varia finances. She sniggered at that one, feeling bad for the poor kid.

_Poor bastard... he shouldn't have admitted to that degree in finances. Oh well, as long as I ain't handlin it!_

Already feeling the humid air creeping up the lawn, she walked to her closet, outfits for the day rolling past her eyes.

She pulled on a plain white lace dress, a gold filigree pendant. She slapped on some eye shadow and lip-gloss, tousling her wavy shoulder-length onyx tresses. She examined herself a final time, checking for anything that need fixing.

In other words, feeding her narcissism, since nothing ever needed fixing.

Olive skin, heart-shaped face, a wide pert nose, high cheekbones, full and nicely shaped lips, and almond eyes clearly showed her Peruvian roots.

Her body was also pretty much a dead giveaway she didn't have a drop of Italian in her. 5"3, size 38D perky tits, tiny waist, wide hips, thick thighs, big ass, shapely legs, and small feet.

No, not a single, measly _drop_ of Italian in Ignacia Florentine Silvera.

She found some gold gladiator sandals, grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and walked down five staircases worth the stairs, through four of the eight living rooms, through the parlor, through the dining hall, and into the kitchen.

Immediately the atmosphere changed from quiet and sleepy to bustling and hectic. In the kitchen worked her grandparents on both sides, all of her aunts, at least two dozen of her cousins, and her mother.

Her favorite aunt, Auntie Val, was the Head chef. She ran up to Iggy and hugged her. Knowing that they only used Italian when talking the boss and his people, she burst into fluid and rapid Spanish.

"_Buenos días a todos! Hoy voy al mercado, ¿qué es lo que todos necesitamos?_" she said, motioning around the grand kitchen as her family washed dishes and began shouting things that they would need. Val passed three sheets of paper and pens around, letting it circulate as she continued talking to her niece for several minutes about trivial things. When the papers came around full of jumbled words, Iggy said goodbye and turned to leave when he mother caught her.

"_Mi querido! Ven aquí, ¿cómo puede ignorar su madre así?_" She smiled and hugged the small woman who gave her birth, reassured the old woman she wouldn't be kidnapped and raped and then dumped in a ditch, and kissed her goodbye. Going back into the dark parlor, she walked into the entryway, grabbing the credit card her boss got for her to use. She looked at the car key bowl, searching for the keys to her cherry red 1970 Mustang Boss.

Just then, her phone rang.

"_¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa jefe?_"

"Quit talking in that damn monkey language. You live in Italy, speak Italian," replied a loud, slightly nasally, massively irritating voice.

It was Squalo.

"Oh great, it's the fish. What do you need Nemo? Want me to get you a bigger bowl? Better yet, how about a bar of soap?" She could hear his sarcastic grumbling on the other line as he (with an unnecessary amount of noise of course) got out of bed and walked around his room.

"Very funny shit face."

"Yeah I know. So what the hell do you want?" Occasionally, she strongly, STRONGLY disliked the fish man. Especially in the mornings. She didn't know why, but whenever she saw the silver-haired Italian before 12, she wanted to turn him into sushi.

Or stick him in an alley full of hungry cats.

"It's about Xanxus. Rumor been going around sayin the boss is looking for a fresh sack of shit. You're the goddamn maid; you got any idea what the fuck's going on?" Scratch that- maybe she did know why she hated him in the mornings. Maybe it was because he called her every damn morning only to spew loud nonsense in her ear. What a prick.

"No, I'm the maid, not the secretary, remember? I handle the groceries and laundries, not new Varia members. What, afraid this new sack of shit is gonna take your place in the boss' bed? You should be, that hole in your ass is getting a tad loose. Oh wait sorry, I was talking about that mug of yours." She could practically _hear_ him blushing.

"YOU LITTLE B-"

"¡_Hasta luego perra_!" She yelled, effectively cutting him off and hanging up.

And as she opened the door, she could hear Squalo running down the stairs after her in full stride, breaking the unholy hell out of shit left and right.

Grinning, she grabbed her things, made like a Stairmaster, and stepped her way right out the door.

* * *

**And that is the first installment of my new story! Enjoy, Rate, & Review!!!!**


	2. Not Exactly What You'd Call Normal

**Just so there's no confusion, The beginning of the last chapter was a flashback from 2 years before, So Ignacia is 19 and Arcangelo is 15.**

**

* * *

**

"A good bout of verbal abuse is always a stress reliever." she said, smiling as she hustled over to her Mustang. Getting in, she unlocked her phone and called her father.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy," she said, starting the car with a satisfying purr and driving up to the gate. She smiled at the gateman and drove through.

"Ignacia! How are you today?"

"Just fine Daddy, just fine. How's it on your end?"

"Oh, same as always. You should come visit sometime, you're all your sister talks about you know." She smiled at that one. Angelo was her partner in crime, her Ace Boon Coon.

And, she'd promised to take said Ace Boon to school today.

"Actually,that's why I was calling Daddy. Is Angelo up?"

"Yes, I was just getting ready to take-" Ignacia could hear protests in the background, presumably from her younger sister.

"No Daddy! Iggy said she'd take me! Give me the phone!" a rustle, then Angelo's voice.

"Iggy?"

"Yes Angelo?"

"You are on your way right?"

"You bet your ass I'm on my way. I brought the dress you wanted, accessories included, she said, patting the Forever 21 bag she had hidden under the seat,"You can change out of your pj's in the car."

"Oh my god Ig, thank you! Do you know what Dad tried to get me to wear?"

"What?"

"His old work sweats!" Ignacia gasped, absolutely appalled by the accusation.

"Really?! Put Dad back on the phone!" A few more rustles.

"Ignacia?"

"Dad! Why would you try and force a 15 into a grow man's old, tattered sweat suit?! And in this weather?!"

"She's too young for anything else!"

"No such thing! She's a girl, she should dress like one. It's no like she'll try and wear anything slutty. For christ sakes, the girl still wears ribbons and frills!"

"But....'

"Dad, there's nothing to worry about. I'll buy her clothes. Besides, you always did think I had sophisticated tastes." she could feel his tired smile as she pulled into the driveway.

Almost immediately, Angelo ran out the front door of the quaint cottage-style home, hooping and hollering. Her father followed, waving at Ignacia through the windsheild.

Angelo couldn't be taller than 5"0, and she took after their mother.

She was a pale red-golden color, with long dark hair and strong yet feminine features, and was a slim but shapely girl.

Opening her car door, Ignacia gave each a warm hug.

"Hey Dad, I bought Arcangelo a cute little outfit. I knew you'd be apprehensive about her wearing anything other than oversized clothes, so let her put it on so you can see for yourself that I refuse to have her walking around like a sleaze-ball."

"See Daddy? Iggy's watching out for me."

"Less talking, more changing. I don't want you to be late and I have a lot of stuff to do today." Angelo smiled warmly and went back in the house.

Her father's expression turned serious then.

" So, you hear from the Boss?" Ignacia shook her head.

"You know _that_ bastard. He doesn't tell anybody anything till crunch time. Why?"

"Word is the Ninth has fallen ill." Ignacia's jaw dropped and a sound of wonder escaped her mouth

"The Ninth?! There isn't even a hair on the Ninth's that splits! What do you mean he's ill?"

She watched as her father as he shrugged. "Nobody really knows."

"What does that have to do with us though? We're just emloyees of the Varia."

He smiled wide,"Well, the boss is his son, and therefore, the next heir. So when the Ninth dies, we'll all be moving out to the Vongola Base out in Rome. There, our lives will be even better than they are now. More ay, more benefits, more holidays, the whole Shebang!"

_And more work for me.... _Ignacia forced a weak smile, realizing if they moved to the Base, she'd be juggling everyone's job times ten. Her smile became real when Angelo came out in a pastel colored paisley babydoll dress and silver gladiator sandals.

"See, I told you Dad! She looks like a little Flower girl!" Angelo smiled proudly as she walked to the car and got in. Their father nodded in agreement and gave Ignacia a hug.

"I'll see you both later. Arcangelo, have fun at school. Ignacia, have a great day." Both girls smiled innocently and waved as they drove off.

"Bye Iggy!" Angelo called as she walked up to the school, not noticing how all eyes became glued to her as she exited the car.

Ignacia chuckled to herself, and drove off, waving at the boys who had glimpsed her through her open window.

She had stopped at the hospital to pick up her medical tools and whatnot on the way to dropping Angelo off, and she was due at the farmers market to make sure everything she'd ordered had been shipped off to the mansion. Then she had to stop by the university and talk to her professor, who was the Varia's official doctor and her mentor. Then of course she had to hit up the tailor to pick up that little shit-faced demon Belphegor's clothes. The kid seemed to enjoy cutting his clothes into ribbons and then trying to butcher the poor girl when he realized he was the one who would be paying for their repair.

Just then her phone rang.

And, thanks to a very _special_ ringtone that alerted her to just who was calling, a migraine from the fiery pits of Hell formed.

_Hey, the Aquatic Asshole is calling you. Hope you have the volume turned down!_

She let it ring, hoping the bastard would just give up and leave her alone. But it continued to ring.

And ring.

And ring.

And ring.

"For fuck's sake!" with a growl, she picked the phone up and hit the answer button.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Boss says get your ass home."Squalo said, voice a hiss.

"What, so you take his calls now?" the phone was shuffled around a bit before a deep baritone voice came onto the line.

"Get your ass here. You get paid to fuckin follow my orders, so earn your paycheck and do what the fuck I say you snotty bitch." Normally, any regular maid would've melted and ran home.

Ignacia was no regular maid. She melted,though not in the way one would when they were terrified of their boss.

"Why Xanxus?"she purred, sitting back in her seat. Her boss, Xanxus, was quiet.

"Get your ass over here,"he said quietly, but that simple order made things clenh ow in her body.

"I'll have one of the other lowlife slut buckets handle your shit for the rest of the fucking day. Now come suck my dick."

Normal people would've quit then and there.

Normal people would've thrown up or gotten at least a little sick.

Yet Ignacia, once again was no normal maid.

Which was why she stomped on the braked and put the car in reverse, speeding down the road backwards.

For Ignacia, her job was a lot more pleasurable (pun intended) when she was sleeping with her smokin' hot employer.

* * *

**A****nd so ends chapter 2 of this story! Enjoy!**


	3. Three's a Party

**Oh, this one is saucy!

* * *

**"Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up!!!!" Ignacia cried, driving down the twisting highway in reerse at 90 MPH. This was insane, she tried to tell herself as she veered off to the side of the road , narrowly dodging a truck. History always said that women held the power of sex over men, and that's how they furthered themselves in life.

Xanxus was living proof that that was complete bullshit. With his dark hair, cinnamon caramel skin, excruciating gaze, and his slim (yet impossibly built) physique was enough to send men and women everyone into a frenzy. She flipped her car around the right way, driving right past he parent's house, not caring whether or not her parents recgonized her car anyway.

Not to mention that she was currently hitting 110, so she doubted her parents would think it was her. It was no secret Xanxus and Squalo were buddies, and it was well known fact that the Varia boss liked to sleep with pretty women, and was interested in Ignacia. However, everyone except her, Xanxus, and Squalo) believed that Ignacia, Xanxus, and Squalo were too strong minded to be within 5 feet of each other for longer than 3 seconds.

Ignacia was headstrong and rude, Squalo was loud and obnoxious, and Xanxus was crass and violent. Together they created a gale storm of amazing proportions.

Coming up to the gate, she honked for the gateman to open up, and judging by how she was revving her car, he did so quickly. She slammed on the gas as hard as she could, burning rubber like a pyro to a wooden house in a drought. She clicked the button on her keychain, and the garage opened for her. Screeching to a halt, she leaped out of the car seat and out of the door, running full speed up to the door. The garage mirror had a mirror on the frame, and she caught an eye of her reflection.

Her hair was wild, but tastefully so, like she'd been driving with the top down. The wind had made her black hair curly so it framed her face in a 'Fuck Me I'm Adorable' kind of way. Her lips were softly chapped and swollen, pretty and watermelon pink. Her lips had always been a favorite of Xanxus's. Especially when thy were wound around his-

"Stop it right there Iggy!" she said, stoppig her dirty thoughts,"focus on getting the friggin door open. Then everything will be fine."

Fumbling in her bag for her keys, Ignacia's mind was racing. She was thinking about rough, scarred hands running up her sides and tangling themselves in her hair. Or how those hands yanked and pulled and left bruises in all the right spots. Or-

"Shit, open dammit!" she whined, realizing she'd been standing at the door drooling for 2 or 3 minutes. She concentrated real hard on getting the door open, shivers threatening to turn her spine into hot jelly. She always got this way when it came to Xanxus.

His blunt nature was originally a huge turn-off, but she learned to like it, she reminisced as she hustled out of her dress right there in the now open doorway.

Good thing she decided to go commando today.

One day, she'd been cleaning Xanxus's room, and he came out of his master bath- naked.

Like stark, super-duper ass naked. He wasn't too upset Ignacia was in there, but Ignacia was red as a beet, and she ran out apologizing a mile a millisecond. Not because he was naked, even though she had been a virgin at the time. She'd seen porn a couple of times, so naked men didn't really phase her.

It was the fact he was her boss. By seeing him naked, she just broke like 20 Workplace rules, and she had only been there a few months. She had been able to ignore his advances, his dirty jibes. She could ignore him sending her dirty emails and videos of himself.

Evntually though, after a month, she was forced to talk to him, to see him as a person. When he spoke, he did crse after every other word- as did all the other Varia members-, but he held a presence. It screamed authority, and it was wierd because he was a funny guy. But when he had to, he buckled down, got riht to business. If she knew him as a friend though, she'd say he was a pretty cool guy.

Intense, but cool. Even attractive. She wasn't blind, after all, she knew handsome when she saw. And Xanxus fit the bill.

Seeing him in the nude caught her off guard, however. So the best thing to do was to run to her room and hope he didn't fire her. He caught her on the stairwell before she could run in shame to her suite.

And he taught her a few things. Things most 17 year olds wouldn't learn until they were in their 50's.

And she'd loved it.

And so, she remembered as she ran up the stairs, they became fuck buddies. The arrangement relieved stress, and it was so naughty it was impossible to say no.

Especially when they included Squalo into it.

She paused at the door to his suite, naked except for her sandals. She forced herself to swallow her spit, and to take deep breaths to calm down. Knocking bravely, she waited until the door was answered.

"Ignacia," Squalo purred, long silver hair all one big promised as it hid his strong, slender frame. She hummed seductively, pulling his hair back and kissing his collar bone.

Mind you, Ignacia and Squalo hated each other.

However, there was something fierce about sexuality that brought out a darker side of them that neither had seen in each other before. They both enjoyed seeing that feral side in each other, and they enjoyed being Xanxus's pets.

At first, he tried to keep his flings with them separate, but he figured that sense they both lived with one another, there was no point. So, little by little, he brought them together into his bed. There was a shyness about it at first, even a jealousy, but as they experienced each other, the only thing they were jealous about was that Xanxus hadn't shared before.

Squalo was a wildcat in bed. Usually, he was impulsive and did what he wanted. During sex, he became a variance of the great swordsman she'd heard so much about. He was calculating, observing everything and then acting upon one's desires. He treated you as his enemy, in the sense that he was able to counter your move in a wink and kept you on your toes.

If you were able to keep them uncurled of course.

Xanxus was something else entirely. He was brutal, merciless, but he was absolutely focused on pleasing. All of that authority he had grabbed you in a grip so tight, it stole your breath. It made Ignacia woozy as she and Squalo stared at each other hungrily.

And it set Ignacia on fire to see Squalo naked, exuding all that ferocity at her. She looked past him -which was suddenly damn near impossible- to see Xanxus sitting cross-legged in his office chair, shirt unbuttoned and looking utterly powerful.

"You're late." was all he said. But his tone said so many other things, so many things.

The only way Ignacia could respond was by stepping in the door, one sandaled food in front of the other.

* * *

**So, should the next one be a lemon or not? Review!!!**


End file.
